Electronics systems maintain an intricate balance of between the many varied components of the system. Many different factors affect compatibility of the components, including physical compatibility of size, shape, connections, etc., as well as electrical compatibility of power, current, and various electrical operating characteristics of each component. Moreover, certain components, such as power units and cooling units, are matched to handle the number, size, and type of circuitry components of the electronics system.
During design and manufacture of an electronics system, the compatibility of components of the electronics system is optimized to meet the performance goals for the electronics system. However, as electronics systems age and new components are developed or improved, there is desire to upgrade one or more components of the electronics system. Whenever an original component of an electronics system is removed and replaced with a different component, which typically has more advanced performance characteristics and somewhat different power/current demands, a question arises regarding the compatibility of the new component with the original electronics system. In many cases, the new component is being added by a consumer or other technician who is unfamiliar with the performance constraints of the electronics system that affect whether or not the replacement component is compatible with the electronics system.
Whether assembling a new electronics system or modifying an existing electronics system, installing the wrong component can compromise performance of the electronics system. In more serious case, the wrong component can prevent operation of the electronics system and/or seriously damage the component and/or electronics system.
Accordingly, installing replacement components in an electronics system poses significant performance issues affecting the health of the electronics system.